KHR The Last Days
by stellded
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la batalla de los represantes del arcoiris Tsuna aceptó ser el décimo vongola, lidiando con los problemas que le ocasionan sus amigos Tsuna intenta esforzarse sin saber que una amenaza dentro de vongola prepara su movimiento. -Las mafias ya no son necesarias Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Te unes o mueres? ¿Qué elección tomaras?- Hiatus por proceso de reedicion
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen creditos a Akira Amano por crear tan singular historia.

Capitulo 1

Ataque

El timbre acababa de sonar en la Secundaria Nanimori y los estudiantes salían de sus respectivos aulas para dirigirse a sus hogares.

-Que pesado estuvo el día-dijo Tsuna suspirando.

-Ánimo Tsuna al menos ya salimos de vacaciones, vamos a tu casa después de todo no tengo nada que hacer-dijo Yamamoto.

-Esta bien por cierto ¿Dónde esta Gokudera-kun?-pregunto Tsuna.

-Ah, sobre eso me dijo que hoy no podría acompañarnos porque tiene una cita con Kyoko-dijo Yamamoto.

-Ya veo, supongo que sólo seremos tu y yo otra vez-dijo Tsuna algo decaído.

-Le podríamos decir a Ryohei-sempai que venga con nosotros-sugirió Yamamoto.

-Olvidalo de seguro los estará espiando para asegurarse de proteger la castidad de su hermana al extremo-respondio Tsuna bajando más de ánimo.

-¿Que tal Enma-san? Estoy seguro que el aceptará-dijo Yamamoto.

-No puede le pregunté y aceptó pero Hana vino y lo obligó a ir al parque de diversiones con ella-respondio Tsuna con depresión.

-Lo tengo, si le decimos a Chrome que nos acompañe seguro aceptará-dijo Yamamoto con optimismo.

-Tampoco puede, tiene una cita con Byakuran-contesto Tsuna con el ánimo por los suelos.

-En ese caso si llamamos a Haru…-

-Tampoco puede se fue de viaje con su familia a ver un pariente lejano-interrumpió Tsuna deseando que su amigo se callara.

-Y si le decimos a…-

-¡Ya basta Yamamoto! ¡Sólo vamonos!-dijo Tsuna casi al borde del llanto.

-Perdona no fue mi intención-dijo Yamamoto disculpandose.

-No te preocupes, gracias por intentar animarme-dijo Tsuna.

Había pasado un año después de la batalla de los representantes y Sawada Tsunayoshi la tenía difícil tras aceptar ser el décimo vongola, los deberes en la escuela, el entrenamiento dé Reborn, las reuniones con sus guardianes y prevenir que ellos hicieran un desastre lo mantenían muy ocupado y más con lo que había estado pasando últimamente.

Desde que aceptó convertirse en el Décimo Reborn lo hacia trabajar como esclavo y lo había obligado a hacer reuniones una vez por semana con todos sus guardianes en su casa cosa que lo ponía nervioso ya que no quería ver a Mukuro y Hibari destrozarle su casa.

Sorprendentemente para Tsuna todo había ido bien en la primera reunión y eso se debía a un factor que no había considerado antes y ese era su madre Nana Sawada, inesperadamente y contra todo pronóstico su madre había hecho lo que el creía imposible hacer por su cuenta y eso era doblegar a la niebla y la nube a voluntad.

Cuando su madre estaba en casa el orden reinaba, Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro y Hibari de comportaban,Chrome, Yamamoto y Lambo el cual se había quitado su traje de vaca y ahora parecía una versión chibi de su apariencia adulta.

Pero cuando su madre no estaba el lugar era un completo caos, Tsuna intuía que tenían una tregua jurada que hicieron en algun punto sin que el se enterara, asi que al menos había algo en lo que sus guardianes coincidían.

Sin embargo Tsuna estaba ahora frente a otra situación y esa era los problemas con los noviazgos de algunos de sus guardianes que hacían las reuniones del último mes fueran muy incómodas.

En primera instancia tenía la inesperada relación con Byakuran y Chrome ocurrida hace 1 mes que había acontecido durante la Fundación de la familia Millfiore alianza en las cuales Byakuran y Yuni se convirtieron en aliados tras fusionar la familia Gesso y Giglio Nero en una sola después de eso hubo una fiesta entre y hubo un baile, Gokudera fue sacado a bailar por Bianchi y sus demás guardianes hicieron lo propio a excepción de el, Mukuro, Hibari y Chrome.

Hibari que estaba enojado por una ruptura amorosa con cierto integrante de la familia Simón empezó a beber alcohol, Mukuro estaba por hablar con Chrome pero en ese momento Byakuran aparecio y sin preguntar saco a Chrome a bailar, Mukuro sacó su tridente y intento meterse entre la multitud y el tuvo que ir a detenerlo dejando a Lambo y a I-Pin los cuales empezaron a jugar con Hibari el cual estaba ebrio nisiquiera sabía que hacia.

Tsuna tomó a Mukuro y después de calmarlo tras una sesión de baile que duró una hora decidió llevarlo al balcón pero ese fue su mayor error ya que vio como Byakuran y Chrome que tambien estaban afuera se daban un suave beso en los labios, Mukuro se desmayó y tanto Byakuran como Chrome se rieron cosa que Tsuna encontró aterrador.

Poco después la fiesta se iría por el caño cuando tras una discusión entre Basil, Fran y Fuuta los cuales estaban borrachos por culpa de Hibari que los obligo a beber con el cosa que le costó un puñetazo de su ex poco después, Tsuna no escucho toda la discusión pero tanto como Fran y Fuuta se burlaban de Basil hasta el punto de que Basil con un leve sonrojo producto del alcohol les gritó y empezó a caminar hacia el centro del salón donde Genkishi y Gamma se peleaban por quien bailaba con Yuni.

Basil empujó a los 2 adultos y sin previo aviso tomó a Yuni de los hombros gritando que le gustaba la beso.

En ese momento todos los invitados escuchando el grito se detuvieron y después de ver el beso el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento Tsuna escucho a alguien gritar FBI, un disparo se escucho y Tsuna vio a Reborn y a los demás exarcobalenos con la apariencia de niños de 10 años pararse atras de Basil, al cual se le bajo la cruda mientras Sawada Iemitsu gritaba "Ese es mi discípulo".

El lugar se convirtió en un campo de batalla por toda la noche dejando la Mansión del Giglio Neto reducida a ruinas y Mukuro que acababa despertar pensando que todo era una pesadilla pero Byakuran se paró junto a Chrome y haciendo su noviazgo publico Mukuro volvió a desmayarse.

Tras ese incidente Reborn vigilaba a Basil junto a Verde y los demás exarcobalenos todos tenían prohibido mencionar a Yuni enfrente de el si no querían recibir tremenda paliza haciendo que incluso fuera un tabú mencionar lo sucedido que pasaría a llamarse

como el incidente del amanecer negro un hecho tan oscuro que incluso los Varía no se atrevían a mencionar lugar donde una inocente niña fue profanada por un ebrio despertando el instinto sobreprotector de los arcobalenos instinto con el cual no te quieres meter y varios oscuros secretos salieron a relucir.

Tsuna tenía un trauma con eso ya que este evento le trajo muchas sorpresas una tras otra que le afectaron psicológicamente y económicamente.

Por si lo de Byakuran no hubiera sido suficiente Gokudera Hayato su mejor amigo y Kyoko Sasagawa la chica que le gustaba fueron encontrados besándose apasionadamente en una habitación en la cual el,Yamamoto y Ryohei tuvieron la desgracia de entrar.

A Ryohei se le quitó lo ebrío escupiendo el vino que estaba bebiendo soltando la botella Yamamoto sólo rio y el al igual que Mukuro se desmayó de la impresión al ver a Gokudera sin camisa sobre Kyoko que sólo usaba ropa interior ya que su vestido estaba tirado en el suelo.

Ryohei grito y estuvo a punto de armar una gran trifulca de no ser por Yamamoto que lo detuvo mientras los otros 2 escapaban más de una persona los vio corriendo por la mansión del Giglio Nero semidesnudos mientras Ryohei los correteaba con su Vongola Gear haciendo destrozos por el lugar.

Cuando Tsuna despertó estaba junto a Mukuro creyendo que todo era una pesadilla pero lo único que pudo ver fue a Byakuran pisando a Ryohei noqueado mientras sus demás guardianes en compañía de Kyoko y Haru lo observaban.

Fue en ese momento que Gokudera y Kyoko rebelaron que llevaban saliendo desde hace 6 meses a escondidas de todos obviamente la razón del secreto eran Ryohei y el mismo, si bien se sintió molesto por que su mejor amigo no tuviera el valor y la confianza para decirle que salía con la chica que le gustaba a el nisiquiera tuvo el tiempo de procesar o que acababa de pasar por que Byakuran se aproximó a el y le dio una nota considerablemente grande debido a que la mayor parte de los destrozos fueron a causa de sus llamados amigos, los Varía y varios integrantes de Vongola entre ellos su padre y el mismo Noveno se vieron obligados a pagar la deuda y restaurar la mansion ya que habían dejado a Yuni y a todos los que vivían en ella sin casa, pero lo frustrante fue que su padre y el Noveno lo utilizaron como chivo expiatorio y toda la deuda recayó en el.

Y eso sólo fue el principio el ignoraba todos los detalles pero Hibari y Adelheid se reconciliaron durante aquella noche y ahora la joven iba a tener un hijo del guardián de la nube y Hibari ahora se iba a casar dentro de 5 meses, resulta que en la mafia hay una tradición la cual Reborn tuvo el descaro de decirle, la cual consiste en que el jefe le paga la boda al subordinado en estos casos tanto el como Enma deberían de hacerlo pero Reborn mencionó que como fue Hibari el que empezó todo Enma sólo iba a pagar los anillos y al padre para que los casará "Todo demas lo tendrás que pagar tu Tsuna-kun" dijo Enma.

El no resistió más y casi se puso a llorar eso y el drama que vivió con Haru fue lo peor debido a que la relación de Gokudera reveló que a el le gustaba Kyoko, Haru se había deprimido al parecer desde ese momento algo se había roto y si bien ella le seguía hablando se notaba la falta de entusiasmo cosa que lo hacía sentirse culpable y cuando el intentaba hablar con ella mas a fondo Haru sólo cambiaba de tema o decía que estaba ocupada y se iba lo cual sólo lo hizo reflexionar sobre su relación con Haru y entendió que Kyoko nunca lo vería más que como un amigo y que Haru era muy similar a el ambos fantaseaban con las personas que les gustaban entre otros aspectos y se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad deberia de hacer y disculparse con Haru.

Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía molesto con sus guardianes, y más si tenía que ver a Hibari en su casa aprendiendo a cocinar bajo la tutela de su madre mientras le daba consejos de pareja bastante empalagosos y lo peor era que lo tenía que escuchar cuándo Bianchi entraba en la plática y daba otro tipo de consejos sobre como complacer al género femenino en cierta situación, y como Hibari no sabía que hacer ya que nunca habia estado en dichas situaciones terminaba anotando todo para después pedirle opiniones sonando como "Oye herviboro, ¿Esto se hace primero o esto?".

Ahora tenía que pagarle a Byakuran y Yuni, pagar una boda y planificarla junto a Enma y lidiar con sus problemas y disculparse con Haru por ser un idiota con ella etcétera.

"De haber sabido que esto pasaria mejor no hubiera aceptado ser el décimo vongola"pensó Tsuna de forma depresiva.

Yamamoto y Tsuna ya habían llegado a la casa de los Sawada, Tsuna abrió la puerta y entró junto a Yamamoto.

-Oka-san ya llegue-dijo Tsuna.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste Tsu-kun, Kyoya-kun y Rokudo-kun también están aquí-dijo Nana desde la cocina.

-Carajo ¿Otra vez?-dijo Tsuna irritado.

-Anímate Tsuna al menos ya no sólo somos nosotros 2-dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-Si lo que tu digas Yamamoto, lo que tu digas-dijo Tsuna.

Mientras eso ocurría en alguna parte de Italia una mansión se hallaba completamente en ruinas varios hombres trajeados se veían heridos y otros simplemente ya no se movían y estaban inertes tirados en el suelo, en medio de este caos, Dino Cavallone se arrastraba por el suelo áspero.

Con la frente ensangrentada, una espada clavada en su hombro y la pierna derecha completamente rota.

Dino se arrastró hasta que alguien lo pateo proyectandolo a una pared, Dino escupió sangre y vio a la persona que lo había atacado.

Aquel joven de 22 años de cabello blanco crecido hasta la nuca con un fleco cubriendole el ojo derecho, de ojos rojos, y unas facciones infantiles vestido con una gabardina plateada con un traje azul oscuro.

El joven chasqueo los dedos y la espada incrustada en su hombro se desvaneció.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Dino sin poder moverse.

-No soy tan ingenuo como para darte mi nombre pero vine a ajustar cuentas contigo-dijo el joven sonriendo.

-¿Ajustar cuentas? Nunca te he visto-respondio Dino.

-Pero que grosero, nos vimos en la ceremonia de sucesión que fue interrumpida por los Simón ¿No te acuerdas?-dijo el joven con desilusión.

-Lo siento pero no te recuerdo-contesto Dino.

-Pero yo si, tu padre asesino a mi madre cuando yo era niño durante el incidente de la Víspera Sangrienta... por tu cara parece que no sabes de que te hablo ¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco Dino Cavallone?-pregunto el joven sentándose frente a Dino.

Nota de autor: ¡Y aquí estamos con una historia sobre unos de mis animes favoritos! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, y si se que me van a decir ¿Cómo se te ocurrieron estos Ships tan fumados? La respuesta es muy simple mientras escribía la historia no sabía que Ships poner así que escribí los nombres de los personajes los hice bolitas de papel y los metí en un frasco,Y fui emparejando como iban saliendo, y de ahí salieron estas parejas xd. Bien por mi parte eso es todo el siguiente capítulo saldrá la siguiente semana nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece créditos a la gran Akira Amano por crear tan singular historia.

Capitulo 2

Atentado

Reborn con la apariencia de un niño de 10 años caminaba por la oficina del noveno vongola mientras veía un par de lentes cuadrados ensangrentados y un caparazón de una tortuga roto ambos puestos en 2 bolsas de plástico transparentes.

-¿Cuántos muertos hubo?-pregunto Reborn.

-Romario me llamó pidiendo ayuda antes de que lo matarán, cuando Iemitsu y su grupo llegaron para ayudar ya era tarde no hubo ningún sobreviviente-respondio Timoteo.

-¿Qué hay de Dino?-pregunto Reborn encendiendo un cigarro.

-No encontraron el cuerpo lo único que pudimos recuperar fue la tortuga-respondio Timoteo.

-Hasta que que determinemos si Dino esta vivo o muerto no le digas nada a Tsuna, no debe enterarse hasta que resolvamos el caso-respondio Reborn.

-Entiendo no le diré nada, los Varía ya están en movimiento me notificaran apenas y encuentren algo-dijo Timoteo.

-Comprendo yo debo regresar a Japón nos vemos-dijo Reborn despidiéndose mientras expulsaba una tenue nube de humo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Timoteo.

-Si no te preocupes-respondió Reborn saliendo del lugar.

Reborn empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola, mientras marcaba un número de celular.

Reborn se llevó el teléfono a su oído y hablo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Reborn.

-¿Podrías vigilar a Tsuna por unos días?...gracias te lo recompensare-dijo Reborn colgando.

Su mascota camaleón se acurruco más en su hombro y Reborn sonrió tirando el cigarro para después pisarlo.

-Perdona olvide que te molesta el olor del cigarro-dijo Reborn.

"Más te vale seguir vivo si mueres… no te lo perdonare"pensó Reborn.

Paralelamente en Nanimori.

Sawada Tsunayoshi veía perplejo a Mukuro viendo la televisión sentado a cuerpo de Rey en su sillón, Yamamoto que estaba sentado en otro sólo se encontraba calmado como siempre.

Tsuna suspiro y volteó a ver a Hibari con un mandil de color negro puesto mientras cocinaba junto a su madre.

-¿Entonces cuando nace el niño Kyoya-kun?-pregunto Nana Sawada.

-El marzo del siguiente año-respondio Hibari picando zanahorias.

-¿Cuando será la boda?-pregunto Nana.

Hígado volteó a ver a Tsuna y este sólo suspiro recordando lo que tenía que pagar.

-El 24 de Diciembre-respondio Hibari.

-¿Como va la remodelación de Kokuyo?-preguntó Yamamoto.

-Bien Basil y Fuuta están haciendo un buen trabajo junto a Tokizane la remodelación terminará en 2 años-respondió Mukuro.

Tsuna suspiro recordando el atropello que había hecho su padre, 1 mes después de que aceptara ser el décimo vongola su padre apareció de nuevo para hablar con Mukuro, resulta que ellos habian hecho un acuerdo durante la confrontación con los Varía y eso consistía en que el cabeza de piña sería su guardián a cambio de que cuando saliera de prisión Vongola le hiciera una remodelación a Kokuyo que literalmente era una pocilga.

Algo que el entendía pero su padre que estaba a cargo de la remodelación prefirió no hacerlo y dejó a Basil en su lugar para hacer el proyecto de reconstrucción que tardaría 3 años en realizarse, Basil como siempre creyó que era una prueba que tenía que superar pero en realidad sólo había sido engañado para hacer un trabajo que nadie quería hacer por que nadie quería hecharse el paquete y convivir con Mukuro y su grupo por 3 años.

Durante ese transcurso Basil se desvelaba noches enteras haciendo papeleo, administrando el dinero que vongola le daba para comprar material y pagarle semanalmente a cada empleado que contrato con ayuda de Fuuta el cual era como su mano derecha ya que los ranking que hizo le ayudaron a contratar personal más eficiente, a Tsuna se le hacía muy injusto que su padre anduviera de vacaciones mientras que Basil trabajaba como esclavo para terminar la remodelación solo para obtener el reconocimiento de su maestro cosa que lo hacia sentirse mal ya que Basil siempre se esforzaba trabajando arduamente y su padre cuando venía cada mes nisiquiera lo iba a ver se sentaba aquí en su casa mientras su madre le servia algo de comer, afortunadamente Fuuta le había ayudado con algunas cosas que el joven agradecía.

Tsuna siempre le llevaba el almuerzo ya que su madre se había enterado de que Basil trabajaba y si algo bueno salió de la esclavitud a la que Basil estaba expuesto era la extraña amistad que el joven tenía ahora con Fuuta y Fran, al parecer según Mukuro en las tantas veces que venía a comer a su casa para su molestia, los 3 habían empezado una competencia por ver quien le ganaba en una partida de Shogi a Tokizane Harker.

Tokizane Harker perteneciente a la Familia Harker una de las familias mafiosas aliadas de Vongola era un arquitecto prodigio que se graduó de la Universidad a los 13 años y que actualmente tenia 17 años y era incomodamente su nuevo profesor desde que empezó el último año escolar en Nanimori.

De acuerdo a los ranking de Fuuta aquel joven era indicado para el trabajo y Tokizane fue contratado por Vongola para la remodelación de Kokuyo así que lo veía muy seguido por ahí.

Sorprendentemente Basil trapeo el piso con Fuuta y Fran y fue capaz de sacarle un empate a Tokizane, a Fran no le gustaba perder y terminó jugando innumerables partidas contra Basil igual que Fuuta y fue asi que en interminables rondas que jugaron casi todo el año los 3 se habían hecho buenos amigos Tsuna todavía podía recordar la vez en la que Fuuta y Fran se pararon frente a el para que les ayudará a organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Basil.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en Kokuyo Land y todos estuvieron invitados la cara de Basil al ver esa fiesta fue una de sorpresa y poco después de felicidad aquella vez Tsuna pudo ver un destello de nostalgia en Basil y una profunda gratitud y se alegro por el.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Bianchi?-pregunto Tsuna.

-Fue al centro comercial con Lambo y I-Pin-respondió Nana mientras metía un par de vegetales en una olla.

-Ya veo-dijo Tsuna suspirando.

Mukuro que seguía viendo la televisión bostezo y cambio otro canal.

-¿Todavía sigues viendo anime de Romance?-pregunto Tsuna.

Mukuro no contesto sólo se quedó mirando mientras empezaba el opening de la serie.

"Ya superalo Mukuro-san, Chrome ya te superó"pensó Tsuna.

-Vamos arriba Yamamoto es imposible hablar con el cuando empieza su novela-dijo Tsuna levantándose del sillón.

Yamamoto asintió y acompañó a Tsuna arriba de la casa, Hibari que ya había acabado de ayudar a la madre de Tsuna se había quitado el mandil y se sentó junto a Mukuro.

Mukuro que esta en su propia tragedia interna nisiquiera le presto atención y seguía viendo el anime que estaba siendo transmitido por TV.

-Se lo que se siente piña-dijo Hibari poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Mukuro sólo lo miro y rodo los ojos ahora su peor enemigo lo consolaba ¿Tan bajo había caído?.

-¿Qué estas viendo?-pregunto Hibari.

-Toradora-respondio Mukuro.

-Ya veo-dijo Hibari.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada mientras veian la TV y el Opening finalizaba para dar paso al capítulo de esta semana.

Paralelamente en el centro comercial Gokudera Hayato caminaba junto a Sasagawa Kyoko por una tienda ambos tomados de la mano mientras 3 figuras los observaban de lejos con unos binoculares una de esas 3 personas eran Sasagawa Ryohei, acompañado de Koyo Aoba y Shitt P.

-Tu hermana no parece muy afligida estando junto a Gokudera-kun-dijo Shitt P.

-Sólo esta sonriendo falsamente, ese pulpo la esta amenazando pero no temas Kyoko tu hermano te salvará al extremo-dijo Ryohei.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector Ryohei, aunque no puedo tomar tus palabras a la ligera, si el cabeza de pulpo hace algo sospechoso lo aplastare-dijo Koyo.

-¡Así se habla Koyo! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!-dijo Ryohei.

-Bajen la voz o nos van a oir-dijo Shitt P.

Los 3 cubrieron sus caras con unos periodicos sentados en una de las mesas del lugar cuando Kyoko volteó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa Kyoko?-pregunto Gokudera.

-Nada me pareció escuchar la voz de mi hermano-respondio Kyoko.

-Ahora que lo mencionas me pareció sentir la presencia de ese UMA-dijo Gokudera.

-Bueno no importa, ¿Adónde quieres ir?-pregunto Kyoko.

-Vayamos a un videocentro y rentar una pelicula, y despues a donde quieras ir-dijo Gokudera sonriendo.

-Ya veo entonces vamos Hayato-kun-dijo Kyoko.

Gokudera asintió y siguió caminando junto a Kyoko.

-¡Maldito pulpo no toques a mi hermana con tus sucios tentáculos!-dijo Ryohei rompiendo los binoculares.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Se como separar a tu hermana de ese delincuente!-dijo Koyo.

-No creo que eso sea necesario mi investigación sobre los UMA y como se reproducen se podría ver estancada si hacen algo para separarlos-dijo Shitt P.

Koyo le murmuró algo a Ryohei sin hacerle caso a Shitt P.

Ryohei sonrió de manera perturbadora y miro a Koyo.

-Es una excelente idea Koyo hagamosla al extremo-dijo Ryohei con cara de perturbado mental.

-No te preocupes si todo marcha según mi plan romperan este dia-dijo Koyo de forma arrogante.

"¿De verdad son tan ingenuos? Eso no va funcionar"pensó Shitt P.

Paralelamente en el mismo lugar Lambo e I-Pin jugaban con Rauji Oyama, I-Pin que ahora se veía un poco más parecida a su versión de 10 años en el futuro igual que Lambo se encontraba comiendo una barra de chocolate que Rauji le había regalado mientras Lambo subido en uno de sus hombros chupaba una paleta igual a la que el corpulento joven tenía.

-¿Has visto a Bianchi-san I-Pin?-pregunto Lambo.

-No parece que ya se tardó-respondió I-Pin.

-No se preocupen de seguro tiene algo importante que hacer, así son los adultos después de todo, ¿Les parece bien si vamos a comer algo?-pregunto Rauji.

Los niños asintieron y Rauji prosiguió su marcha.

"Aun así es extraño no ha regresado y ya pasó como media hora desde que se fue dejándolos a mi cargo"pensó Rauji.

Al mismo tiempo en la azotea del centro comercial Bianchi se encontraba junto a un hombre de 26 años de edad, el joven vestia una gabardina de color negro y con un cabello azul lacio crecido hasta la espalda, sus ojos azules la fulminaban con una especie de furia contenida.

Mientras sus guantes de color negro salía una bola de metal que poco después sé convirtió en un tubo puntiagudo sólida de metal

-Materia reprogamable un proyecto que hicimos en colaboración con varias agencias gubernamentales muy difícil de hacer, y sobretodo adecuar esto y sincronizarlo a mis llamas de ultima voluntad fue más difícil requirio 9 años de entrenamiento-dijo el joven mientras la llama tipo rayo envolvía el tubo.

-¿Qué buscas aquí Julius Harker?-pregunto Bianchi.

-¿No es obvio? Crei que eramos amigos...confie en ti y asesinaste sin compasion a mis seres queridos-dijo Julius mirando a Bianchi.

-Entonces viniste a matarme, de acuerdo matame-dijo Bianchi.

-Esperaba que te resistieras en fin-dijo Julius alzando su vara.

-Pero a cambio, por favor...perdona la vida de mi hermano el no tiene nada que ver con ese incidente-dijo Bianchi.

El ataque fue tan rápido que Bianchi apenas y pudo notar el movimiento, antes de que se diera cuenta la vara le habia atravesado el pecho mientras Julius ya estaba atrás de ella caminando sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Bianchi cayo de la azotea cerrando los ojos poco a poco mientras caía hasta caer encima dé un auto.

"Me alegro que al fin hayas encontrado una familia en quien confiar, me preparé durante años para esperar el día en que el viniera…pero después de todo no quiero morir, me hubiera gustado verte seguir creciendo"pensó Bianchi esbozado una leve sonrisa recordando el rostro sonriente de su hermano menor.

5 minutos después

Gokudera y Kyoko salían del centro comercial mientras veían una multitud de personas se amontonaban en el estacionamiento.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo?-pregunto Kyoko.

-No se vámonos-respondió Gokudera.

Ambos estuvieron a punto de retirarse del lugar hasta que oyeron a un niño llorar.

Gokudera se volteó y observó a Lambo junto a I-Pin mientras Rauji nervioso llamaba a una ambulancia fue cuando Rauji al verlo se apartó que Gokudera Hayato observó a la víctima, Kyoko se cubrio los ojos mientras Gokudera quedó en shock.

Julius salía del lugar mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

-Cancelen el arresto de Gokudera Hayato por crímenes de homicidio y vandalismo-dijo Julius.

-¡Pero nada el que manda aquí soy yo!, ¡Cancela la orden de arresto!, por esta vez lo dejaremos tranquilo-dijo Julius colgando retirandose del lugar.


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece créditos a la gran Akira Amano por crear tan singular historia.

Capitulo 3

Capturado

3 Dias después

Chrome Dokuro estaba en una tienda de ropa acabando salir del vestidor con el uniforme escolar de Nanimori mientras sostenia en sus manos, un vestido negro, y un traje del mismo color.

-Entonces ¿Cual te gustó más?-pregunto Byakuran.

-¿Con cual...me veía mejor?-pregunto Chrome levemente sonrojada.

-Con el vestido pero ¿Qué te gustó más a ti?-pregunto Byakuran.

-A mi bueno mañana vamos a ir a un funeral así que...creo... que el traje formal sería más adecuado-respondio Chrome.

-Perfecto entonces nos llevamos el traje-dijo Byakuran.

Chrome le paso este traje a Byakuran el cual sólo le sonrió.

-Señorita nos llevaremos este-dijo Byakuran sonriendo.

-Es una buena elección veo que su pareja tiene buen ojo ¿Hay algo más que le gustaría probarse?-pregunto la gerente del lugar.

-Nada mas por el momento-respondio Byakuran sonriendo.

Transcurridos unos minutos Byakuran y Chrome salieron de la tienda de ropa, llamando un poco la atención debido a que el el peliblanco cargaba con 8 bolsas.

-Pareces algo incómoda ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a una tienda de ropa Chrome-chan?-pregunto Byakuran con curiosidad.

-Si-respondio Chrome con timidez para observar al joven.

-Byakuran-kun ¿De verdad era necesario que me compraras tanta ropa?-pregunto Chrome.

-Claro que si, sólo te he visto vestir el uniforme de Kokuyo y Nanimori así que quise aprovechar la ocasión-respondio Byakuran.

-Gracias-respondió Chrome con un leve sonrojo.

-No tienes por que agradecerme-dijo Byakuran sonriendo mientras le revolvía el cabello y le guiñaba un ojo.-Solo asegúrate de hacer enojar a Mukuro-chan.

Chrome asintio y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Byakuran se rio levemente.

-Definitivamente te ves mejor cuando sonríes-dijo Byakuran mientras caminaba junto a ella.

Chrome se sonrojo y siguió caminando.

Flashback

1 año antes

Chrome Dokuro se encontraba llorando con las pocas pertenencias que tenía Rokudo Mukuro le habia dicho que se largara, ella lo sabía muy bien tarde o temprano este día llegaría y eso lo hacía más doloroso.

Sentada en la banca de un parque, sin un lugar adonde ir completamente sola en medio del atardecer, se sentía mal y no sabía que hacer, amaba a Rokudo Mukuro y veía a Ken y Chikusa como los hermanos que nunca tuvo eso lo hacia más doloroso había visto en el grupo Kokuyo una familia y por eso aunque sabía que sucedería no podía evitar llorar se sentia tremendamente mal dolía demasiado.

Pensó en las personas que conoció, tal vez podría recurrir a Kyoko Sasagawa o Haru Miura o su jefe Sawada Tsunayoshi, su jefe sin duda la ayudaría después de todo era una persona muy amable y calida al igual que esas jóvenes que consideraba sus amigas, sin embargo no quería causarles molestias.

-¿Estas sola?-pregunto alguien.

Chrome alzó la cabeza y vio a Byakuran Gesso un enemigo cargando con una caja llena de dulces mientras tenía una paleta en los labios parecía mirarla con curiosidad.

Chrome se alarmó e intento llevar su mano a su tridente creyendo que estaba apunto de ser víctima de un secuestro.

Byakuran por otra parte ignoró el movimiento y se sentó junto a ella con su caja de dulces, ignorando por completo que Chrome lo amenazaba con su tridente.

-¡Alejate!-dijo Chrome algo temerosa con lagrimas todavía en el rostro.

Byakuran la ignoró y sacó una bolsa de malvaviscos.

-¿Quieres un poco?-pregunto Byakuran extendiendo su brazo con la bolsa de malvaviscos abierta.

Chrome miro contrariada a su enemigo el cuál bajo su tridente con su otra mano.

-Si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho-dijo Byakuran.-Adelante come uno, te sentirás mejor.

Fin del Flashback.

Chrome siguió caminando junto a Byakuran ambos salieron del centro comercial.

Mientras Mukuro los vigilaba de lejos con unos vinoculares, en compañía de su grupo.

-Esa Chrome es una traidora-dijo Ken molestó.-mira que cambiar a Mukuro-san por ese tipo.

-Yo entiendo a Chrome-san entre una piña y un malvavisco me quedo con el malvavisco es más suave y dulce-comentó Fran.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste Fran?-pregunto Mukuro amenazante.

-Que el albino esta más bueno que usted Shishou-respondió Fran.

-Kufufufufu bien si eso piensas supongo que no te molestará ir a saludarlos-dijo Mukuro sonriendo mientras clavaba su tridente en la frente de Fran.

-Eso duele, por eso no tiene éxito con las mujeres Shishou-dijo Fran indiferente mientras le salia sangre de la frente.

"Que fastidió debi quedarme con el Duendecillo-kun y Basilio-san"pensó Fran.

XXxx

En una cafetería Tsuna y Enma se encontraban juntos bebiendo un café mientras veían 2 cuadernos, donde habían anotado varias cosas, ambos con un lapicero en la mano derecha.

-Entonces ¿Ya pensaste el lugar de la boda?-pregunto Tsuna.

-Estaba pensando en el Salón que esta cerca del Hospital de Nanimori o en la Isla donde nos enfrentamos-respondió Enma anotando en su cuaderno.

-Ya veo, parece un buen lugar lo tendré en cuenta, tus sugerencias son mejores que las mías-respondio Tsuna mientras anotaba la sugerencia de su cuaderno.

-¿Cuántos invitados habra?-pregunto Enma.-Quisiera tener una lista de invitados ya confirmada.

-Estaba pensando en invitar al Noveno y sus guardianes pero ahora no estoy seguro-respondio Tsuna.

-Invitalos debo disculparme por lo que ocurrió con uno de sus guardianes-dijo Enma con arrepentimiento.

Tsuna miro a Enma.

-No fue tu culpa-comento Tsuna.-No te afligas por eso.

-Eso no cambia que haya asesinado a una persona-respondio Enma bajando la mirada.-No quiero pedirle perdón por que no lo merezco sólo quiero hacer lo correcto.

-Enma-kun-dijo Tsuna preocupado.

-Hacer lo correcto es muy dificil la mafia es un juego criminal después de todo-comentó una voz juvenil.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a ún chico de 17 años, aquel chico vestía un pantalón de color gris oscuro, zapatos de color negro perfectamente boleados, camisa de manga larga de color gris oscuro, chaleco, corbata, guantes de piel y un sombrero similar al de Reborn de color negro, de piel clara cabello verde claro alborotado crecido hasta laas orejas, ojos azules y un maletín en su mano derecha.

-Pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a saludar Tsuna-kun, Enma-kun-saludo el chico con una jovial y optimista sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Tokizane-sensei-saludo Tsuna.

-Buenas tardes sensei-saludó Enma.-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?.

-Nada especial-respondio Tokizane Harker.-Sólo vengo a despedirme.

-¿Despedirse?-dijeron ambos extrañados.

-Si ha despedirme-respondio Tokizane asintiendo sonriendo.-Mi contrato con Basil y la Escuela de Nanimori acabó a partir de ahora vuelvo a mi trabajo.

-Aprendí mucho de ustedes siendo su profesor así que de verdad gracias-dijo Tokizane sonriendo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Tokizane sacó 2 papeles y 2 diplomas de su chaleco.

-Hable con el director no será necesario que vayan a cursos de regularización para sus materias de anteriores años, no fueron mis mejores alumnos pero de corazón quiero felicitarlos-comento Tokizane mirando a Tsuna y Enma.

-Felicidades por su graduación-

XXxx

Basil se encontraba esposado mientras era conducido por 2 policías por un amplio pasillo, bastante golpeado y lleno de rasguños y moretones apenas y podía caminar profundamente lastimado.

-Camina más rápido delincuente-dijo un policía empujandolo de forma brusca haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Ahh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Levantate?!-dijo uno de los policías pateandolo en el estómago.

Basil escupió sangre y miro a las policías con una mirada amenazadora.

-Déjalo ya-dijo un policía.-Es sólo basura criminal, no merece que perdamos nuestro tiempo sólo hay que llevarlo a su celda.

"Todo sería más fácil si no estuviera tan lastimado no debi subestimar a mi oponente"pensó Basil recrimimandose su debilidad.

Nota de autor:Y con esto empezamos la reedición de la historia para un mejor contenido lo único que no va a cambiar son los 2 primeros capítulos decidí hacer esto para resolver algunas deficiencias en el guión de la historia así que espero que les guste esta versión que en esencia será lo mismo pero con más detalle y más coherencia por que creo que era algo que me faltaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece créditos a la gran Akira Amano por esta singular historia.

Capitulo 4

Melancolía, Ironía, Amistad y Familia por Tetsuo Harker.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba parado en medio del cementerio en compañía de Yamamoto, Ryohei y Kyoko que lloraba al lado de su hermano, las personas que habían asistido al funeral habían sido varias, su madre en este momento se encontraba hablando con una persona que según palabras de su amigo y mano derecha Gokudera Hayato forma parte de la familia de su padre.

Las personas que habían venido al funeral a presentar sus respetos ya se estaban retirando, Gokudera Hayato por otra parte se encontraba parado frente a la lápida recién esculpida vestido de negro con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos.

En todo el funeral no había hablado, ni expresado emoción alguna desde que vio el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, no había llorado siquiera, ignorando por completo a todas las personas que intentaron hablar con el.

En este momento lo único que pasaba por la mente de aquel melancólico joven era la negación, todavía se negaba a creer que su hermana su única familia estuviera muerta.

Gokudera dejo el ramo de rosas en la tumba de su hermana junto a varios adornos florales.

Y miro de reojo a Tsuna y los demás, su primer impulso había sido encender un cigarro e ir por un trago pero no quería preocupar demás a sus amigos y pareja.

-Gokudera-kun….¿Estas…-

-Estoy bien Juudaime-dijo Gokudera cortando de golpe con cualquier intento de conversacion con un toque de dolor y melancolía en la voz cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía de forma adorable intenando aliviar las preocupaciones de sus amigos.

Una mirada de reojo a Kyoko le dio a entender a la joven que lo que quería en este momento era irse de ahí y que hablaría con ella mañana, logrando un ligero asentimiento por parte de la menor de los Sasagawa.

Antes de que Tsuna, Yamamoto o Ryohei pudieran articular palabra Gokudera se abrió paso entre ellos.

-Nos veremos mañana-dijo Gokudera despidiéndose caminando sin darse la vuelta sin escuchar las llamadas de sus amigos saliendo del cementerio rumbo a su departamento alquilado.

-Gokudera-kun….-dijo Tsuna con una mirada llena de preocupación en su rostro.

-Déjalo Tsuna-comentó Reborn.

Tsuna vio al exarcobaleno con una apariencia de 12 años ahora teniendo una estatura parecida a la de Basil, producto de su maldición cada día Reborn y el resto de exarcobalenos crecían de forma progresiva hasta recuperar su apariencia original, este proceso se hacía cada vez más rápido.

-¡Pero…-

-Tu y yo necesitamos hablar en este momento-corto Reborn con seriedad antes de mirar a los demás.-A solas….

Tsuna suspiro algo cansado.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto Tsuna mirando a Reborn a los ojos.

-Te lo diré cuando estemos en tu habitación-respondio Reborn.

XXxx

1 hora despues

En un bar de clase regular situado en la esquina izquierda de una calle de Nanimori un chico de 22 años de cabello blanco largo y lacio, vestía un clásico atuendo de Bartender mientras se encontraba limpiando con un trapo una copa de vidrio detrás de la barra donde atendía mientras una serie de bancos se extendía en esta.

El lugar era bastante tranquilo y no había nadie, el piso de madera y las mesas completamente redondas donde las personas venían a beber, y pasar el rato ya fuera para desahogar sus penas o celebrar algo los motivos para ir a un bar eran sumamente variados o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el joven de 22 años.

Su ojo derecho era grisáceo mientras parte de su cabello cubría su parche cuadrado de negro con un adorno plateado en los bordes y el número 7 romano marcado en el del mismo color, esta persona con unas facciones de piel casi morena y una mirada en su único algo desinteresada miro a Gokudera Hayato, el cual fumaba un cigarro mientras contemplaba la copa de Whisky servida.

Tetsuo Harker solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa y miro al chico de menor edad.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te fue en el funeral?-pregunto Tetsuo Harker con curiosidad.

Gokudera miro a Tetsuo y soltó una corriente de humo por la boca.

-Bien gracias por la preocupación-dijo Gokudera suspirando mientras tomaba la copa y bebía un sorbo.

Tetsuo miro por la puerta y recordó el día que conoció a Gokudera Hayato.

Flashback.

Un niño de 12 años de cabello blanco cayó al suelo al recibir un golpe en su inocente cara, estaba en medio de un pasillo, cuando la persona lo golpeó, esa persona era un anciano de 60 años.

"Nací en la Familia Harker mi padre se casó con una chica de Japón sin embargo ambos murieron asesinados por un miembro de Vongola y quede a cargo de mi abuelo en Europa"

-¡Eres una maldita basura!-dijo el anciano golpeandolo con el látigo una y otra vez mientras el niño gritaba de dolor y sufrimiento.

El anciano siguió golpeandolo hasta cansarse mientras la mirada del niño se tornaba inexpresiva con ambos ojos carentes de vida y sin emoción.

"Mi abuelo...me odiaba profundamente, al parecer mi padre y el tuvieron muchas diferencias, me pegaba cada vez que podía, y siempre me insultaba"

"Era tan cruel y doloroso que para mi...era más fácil morir que seguir viviendo"

"Ese era mi deseo...yo...quería morir"

"Fue un 24 de Diciembre Noche Buena hace 10 años cuando conocí a Gokudera Hayato"

Tetsuo Harker se encontraba tirado en el suelo, tenía el ojo derecho reventado y no tenía piernas, la sangre fluia por su cuerpo y las quemaduras le daban en varias partes de su piel le daban un aspecto terrible, su ropa toda chamuscada producto de una explosión mientras huía, le daba una apariencia horrible, mientras su ojo izquierdo miraba con melancolia el cielo nublado.

"Esta nevando…se...ve...hermoso"pensó Tetsuo.

"Al fin…voy a morir"pensó Tetsuo sonriendo.

Tetsuo sonrió mientras veia a un niño apuntarle con una pistola con las manos temblororosas y una mirada aterrada mientras un hombre estaba atrás de el.

Gokudera Hayato soltó la pistola.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!!-dijo Gokudera con miedo y horror en la voz mientras su expresión mostraba una cara llena de ansiedad.-¡Yo...yo ...no...puedo matar a este niño!.

-Esto es lo que significa estar en la mafia Hayato, ahora ya no es genial ni divertido ¿Verdad?-dijo Shamal con brusquedad y seriedad en la voz.-Si no puedes matarlo entonces no estas hecho para ser un asesino profesional.

-Tu hermana lo entiende y por eso tiene la aprobación de tu padre-dijo Shamal en un tono de regaño mientras se inclinaba y tomaba la pistola.

-¿Qué…vas...a hacer?-pregunto Gokudera con la voz apagada.

-Deberías de saber la respuesta soy un asesino después de todo-respondio Shamal mientras le apuntaba a Tetsuo el cual seguía sonriendo.

"Pobre chico...sonreír...por que esta a punto a morir…los Harker...de verdad son unos monstruos"pensó Shamal antes de jalar el gatillo.

"Ese día yo debi haber muerto, sin embargo ese niño...el...me...salvo...cuando el hombre estaba por disparar la bala me rozó, el hombre estaba contrariado mientras el niño cuyo nombre desconocía estaba incluso sudando por lo que acababa de hacer"

Un intercomunicador sono en el oído derecho de Shamal, después de recibir el mensaje, Shamal bajo el arma.

-La operación se acabó el Onceavo Jefe esta muerto-dijo Shamal suspirando tirando la pistola.-No atiendo a los hombres pero hare una excepción no me gusta ver esa mirada es repugnante para cualquier médico, incluso para alguien como yo.

-Ayúdame a levantarlo-ordeno Shamal mirando a Gokudera con gesto estricto.

"Mañana por la mañana en Navidad el blanco de la nieve en algún poblado de Inglaterra donde una imponente mansión se alzaba, fue teñido con el rojo de la sangre"

"Los cuerpos apilados uno tras otro a este incidente se le conocería como la Víspera Sangrienta"

"Donde la familia mafiosa más temida y poderosa de Inglaterra la cual controlaba el bajo mundo hasta la aparición de Vongola Primo fue exterminada casi en su totalidad tras un conflicto que duro 9 generaciones enteras"

"Fui salvado por ellos 2 y para poder caminar, me implantaron piernas metálicas, seguí con mi vida"

"Mi abuelo ya no existía e inesperadamente hice una peculiar amiga"

"Ambos fuimos uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la Vispera Sangrienta y nos fuimos a vivir a Japón cuando termine mi tratamiento para poder volver a caminar"

"No teníamos estudios y sin más opciones empezamos a trabajar, y entrenar juntos"

"Vivíamos en cierta propiedad que rentamos y que después compramos tras años de ahorrar, abrimos un bar en el primer piso de la propiedad y empezamos a rentar departamentos los cuales se encontraban en el segundo piso, al ver su expresión de felicidad enze a querer estar vivo"

"Me alegré de estar vivo y no pude evitar llorar"

-¿Por que lloras?-pregunto la joven extrañada.

-Por nada…-respondio Tetsuo sollozando con la voz quebrada mientras se limpiaba la lágrima que salía de su ojo izquierdo.

"Es sólo….que me siento muy feliz"

1 semana después.

La puerta del bar se abrió y Gokudera Hayato entró caminando.

Tetsuo que en ese momento estaba lavando una mesa con un trapo lo miro.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y Gokudera bajo la mirada algo apenado y avergonzado.

-Hola….-saludo Gokudera con un leve sonrojo desviando la mirada evidentemente incómodo.-Buenos días.

Tetsuo arqueo una ceja

-¿Vienes por el anuncio de los departamentos?-pregunto Tetsuo.

-Si…-respondio Gokudera desviando la mirada, para el era difícil hablar con alguien que dejo lisiado de por vida.-Me quedaré por un tiempo aquí…

-Hay alguien...a quien quiero apoyar-

Tetsuo lo miro extrañado eso si que era algo inusual.

-Elige el departamento que gustes no te cobrare renta-dijo Tetsuo.

-¡No lo acepto!-dijo Gokudera con una mirada de determinación en el rostro dando a entender que no iba a ceder.-¡Te pagare renta!.

Tetsuo suspiro.

-Si tu insistes supongo que esta bien-dijo Tetsuo mientras miraba al adolescente recién llegado de Italia, el cual acababa de conocer al Décimo Vongola.

Fin del flashback.

Gokudera bebió toda la Copa de un trago y la puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Sigues en la mafia?-pregunto Gokudera.

-Todavía soy parte de la familia Harker, tuve una reunión con el DecimoTercer jefe hace unas horas, de no ser asi hubiera ido a presentar mis respetos a tu hermana-respondio Tetsuo suspirando.-Aunque me gustaría tener una vida tranquila tampoco es como si pudiera olvidar de donde vengo.

-Nuestro jefe es alguien muy determinado y nunca retrocede ante nada, aunque sea débil el siempre lo da todo en una pelea-comentó Tetsuo.

"Es capaz de hacer el acto más bajo con tal de ganar y demostrar su punto de vista a algún enemigo"pensó Tetsuo.

-¿Cómo es tu jefe?-pregunto Tetsuo.

Gokudera sonrió y dejó que un par de lágrimas salieran de su rostro.

-Es...la persona...más noble y amable que he conocido-respondio Gokudera sonriendo.

"Parece que será un enemigo de temer"pensó Tetsuo mientras observaba la expresión de lealtad que Gokudera tenía.

Gokudera dejo un par de billetes en la barra y camino hacía las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

-Gracias por el trago-respondio Gokudera antes de subir.

Tetsuo miro a Gokudera subir por las escaleras hasta desaparecer de su vista y sonrió.

-Fue un honor conocerte-dijo Tetsuo.-La próxima vez que nos veamos será como enemigos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

Calamidad.

Flashback

"Ese día, había sangre por todas partes, caminara donde caminara, sólo había cadáveres, pero por alguna razón….yo….yo….yo….me…..sentía….muy…..mal"

Un niño de 12 años de edad cabello blanco lacio y ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se encontraba caminando, con un pequeño de 2 años en sus brazos.

Su mirada completamente opaca, pérdida y sin ninguna pizca de emoción, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras entonaba una canción.

"¿Por que te sientes mal?"

-Como…me...apena-canto el niño de forma melódica y lastimera, completamente roto por dentro, mientras caminaba con el cuerpo de su hermano muerto.-El….verte…..llorar

En medio de la nieve, varias manchas teñidas de rojo se distinguían, varias personas de ambos bandos, estaban tiradas en diversas posiciones, algunos pocos hombres, sólo veían al niño que seguía cantando con lastima y compasión.

-Toma….mi….mano….sientela-

"¿Por...que te sientes…mal"

Uno de los hombres, sacó una pistola y le apunto al niño.

-Pobre niño-dijo Romario apuntó de disparar.

-Detente….la pelea ya terminó-intervino el padre de Dino.

-Yo….te….protegere….de cualquier cosa-

"¿Por que te sientes mal?"

Romario quiso protestar ante tal decisión, pero al final al notar la mirada severa de su jefe, bajo la pistola.

"¿Por que te sientes mal?"

-No llores más….aquí…..estoy-

"No pude proteger lo más importante para mi"

"Mi amado hermano murió…..y…..yo….no pude hacer nada"

"Desde entonces las lágrimas se secaron….ya no puedo llorar…."

"Ya no puedo llorar, ya no puedo llorar"

"Y en cuanto a los ojos…."

"Se quedaron rojos"

Fin del flashback

Dino Cavallone abrió los ojos, estaba acostado en un sillón, su cabello habia sido cortado luciendo el peinado que tendría en el futuro, sus heridas habían sido tratadas en lo que parecía, una humilde cabaña de madera, sentado en otro lugar frente a el, había un hombre de traje negro que lo miraba de forma analítica.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Dino con una mirada completamente ensombrecida por la ira.

El hombre de traje negro no contesto, en su lugar le enseñó unas muletas y las dejó junto a el.

-Tienes suerte de que el este interesado en ti-dijo el hombre retirandose.

-Sólo ten cuidado, puede robarte el alma-

Dino estaba a punto de protestar, pero, tan pronto como pudo, el hombre se retiró del lugar, sin darle tiempo, de siquiera replicar.

XXxx

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba en su dormitorio mientras Reborn lo miraba de forma sería.

-¿Qué es de lo que querías hablar Reborn?-pregunto Tsuna mirando a su tutor, bastante tenso, en todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a su tutor, eran muy pocas las veces en que le veía esa mirada, su intuición, por otra parte sólo lo alertaba más.

-Antes que nada el Noveno se va a retirar, y tu pronto tomaras el mando de Vongola-respondio Reborn mirando a Tsuna.-Una nueva ceremonia de sucesion se llevará acabo en la Mansión Vongola en Italia.

-Muy pronto el círculo del bajo mundo estará por reunirse-comentó Reborn tomando aire antes de proseguir.-¿Qué tanto sabes del Círculo del Bajo Mundo?

-Son las familias Mafiosas más poderosas del mundo-respondio Tsuna.-Por lo que se el círculo está precedido por Vongola, así que muy pronto tendré que reunirme con los demás jefes.

-A excepción de Dino, Yuni y Byakuran, el resto no confía en ti, ni en cómo has hecho las cosas-respondio Reborn.-Tendrás que trabajar muy duro, por que cada jefe piensa ponerte una prueba para evaluarte.

-Comprendo-dijo Tsuna sintiéndose levemente atemorizado, la idea de ser probado por personas que no conocía y que fueran criminales en potencia, le daba escalofríos.

Tsuna trago saliva, y miro a Reborn, pensando que este sería el inicio de una larga charla.

-Así que concentrate te detallare a los miembros del Círculo del Bajo Mundo-sin Reborn.

-¿Qué hay del Asesinato de Bianchi?-pregunto Tsuna mirando fijamente a su tutor.

-Gokudera se esta encargando de investigar-respondio Reborn en tono cortante, mientras sacaba un expediente.-Concentrate en los perfiles de estas personas, ellos son los que te probarán.

Tsuna trago saliva, estaba preocupado por su amigo y mano derecha, pero parece que esta vez, no tendría tiempo.

XXxx

Gokudera Hayato caminaba por Kokuyo Land, mientras era acompañado por Yamamoto, y miraba a Fran, el cual estaba en un balcón algo distraído.

-¿Entonces Basil no volvió aquí desde hace 2 días?-interrogó Gokudera mirando de forma estricta a Basil.-¿No tienes alguna idea de adónde pudo haber oído?

-Basilio-kun, recibió la llamada de alguien, y se fue repentinamente-respondio Fran con aburrimiento.-De seguro, se fue, por que teme perder conmigo.

-¿Entonces quien se encarga de la remodelación de Kokuyo?-cuestionó Gokudera.

-Inválido-san se ocupa de eso, ha enviado a un par de personas a buscarlo-respondio Fran indiferente, sin darle mucha importancia.-No tardará en regresar.

Gokudera asintió y miro a Yamamoto y ambos se fueron, caminando ignorando los sarcasticos comentarios de Fran.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-Hasta no saber a que nos estamos enfrentando, y tener una estrategia de antemano, no le diremos nada al Juudaime-respondio Gokudera.-Reborn-san tiene razón, hay algo más en todo esto, si Cavallone fue secuestrado, el Juudaime podría cometer una imprudencia.

Yamamoto suspiro, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón-

XXxx

-Debes estar bromeando-respondio Dino mirando con odio al joven que lo había atacado, el cual, lo miraba con optimismo y una mirada completamente empatica.

Dino se encontraba sentado en una silla, frente a una mesa llena de platos de comida, mientras el joven que lo había atacado antes se servía en su plato, mirando alrededor Dino podía ver la habitación tremendamente sencilla y humilde, con un par de pinturas colgadas en la pared que era de ladrillo, el suelo de madera y el techo de paja.

Dino vestía sólo un pantalón negro con varios vendajes cubriendole todo el cuerpo, desde el torso hasta las manos y partes de su rostro.

La persona que lo observaba, tenía el canelo blanco y de ojos completamente rojos con unas ojeras que le daban una apariencia, pálida y decramada, vestía unos jeans grises algo rotos, un par de tenis deportivos para correr de color blanco, una playera roja algo vieja y una chaqueta con capucha de un color plateado que la hacia brillar, el mencionado se despeino levemente y parte de su cabello cubrió su ojo izquierdo con un fleco, sin perder la sonrisa sincera que mostraba ante su enemigo.

Miembro del Círculo del Bajo Mundo

Decimo Tercer Jefe de la Familia Harker.

Zeldril Harker Alias:Baron Fantasma.

-Es cierto no me he presentado me llamó Zeldril Harker soy el Décimo Tercer jefe de la Familia Harker-dijo Zeldril mientras usaba un par dé cubiertos para partir un filete.-Es un placer conocerte.

-Come algo, eso te ayudara a recuperar fuerzas-dijo Zeldril sonriendo mirando a Dino.

-No quiero nada de lo que tu me ofrezcas-contesto Dino con furia.

-Vamos no seas tan frío, la comida sabe mejor si la comes acompañado-respondio Zeldril sonriendo.-Aunque seamos enemigos, eso no significa que no podamos compartir ideas, cortesias, opiniones o una comida en su defecto.

-¿Pero que disparates dices?-cuestiono Dino con el rostro emsombrecido por la furia que lo carcomia por dentro.-¡Asesinaste a toda mi familia! ¡Los mataste a todos! ¡¿Cómo esperas que acepté tal tontería?!

-Porque como enemigo te respeto,-respondió Zeldril mientras se llevaba un pedazo de filete a sus labios, observando a Dino con sus vinos ojos carmesí.-Mate a toda tu familia con mi mejor técnica, por que te respetó, cure tus heridas por que te respetó, cocine toda esta comida, por que te respeto-Zeldril expresó una sonrisa jovial, cerrando sus ojos, mostrando una expresión de total felicidad.-Acaso….¿Esta mal reconocer y respetar a tus oponentes?.

Por primera vez desde que había recuperado la conciencia Dino no supo que contestar.

-Leí el expediente que me dio el FBI ¿Sabes? Tienes muchos delitos cometidos, como tráfico de drogas, secuestro y un par de asesinatos-respondio Zeldril, mientras sacaba un expediente y lo ponía sobre la mesa.-Los Norteamericanos te quieren muerto, y les dije que me encargaría del asunto.

-¿Entonces vas a matarme?-pregunto Dino molesto mirando a Zeldril, el cual se servia un refresco enlatado, mientras Dino apretaba los puños sumamente furioso.-¿Que te hace pensar que no me escapare? ¿En primer lugar porqué debería aceptar tu comida?.

-Eres un patoso, pero no eres tonto, si intentas escapar tus heridas se abrirán y morirás desangrado, cosa que no pienso permitirte-respondio Zeldril para después soltar un erupto.

"En serio….odio a este sujeto"pensó Dino molesto al ver los pésimos modales que tenía su enemigo en la mesa.

-¿Y por que no me permitirias morir?-interrogó Dino.

Zeldril soltó otro erupto y lo miro de forma analítica.

-Matarte sería un desperdicio-respondio Zeldril suspirando tomando la pierna de un pollo asado.-Come algo no podremos llegar a un acuerdo si tienes el estómago vacío.

-Me niego-respondio Dino de forma maleducada, completamente furioso y contrariado.

"Asesino a toda mi familia y después quiere negociar conmigo, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo? ¿Siquiera esta cuerdo?"pensó Dino mientras lo veía morder la pierna de una forma completamente informal.

"¿En….que….demonios esta pensando?"pensó Dino intentando adivinar lo que pensaba su enemigo.

-Bueno….¿Seguro que no quieres comer?... a tu derecha hay paella y a tu izquierda un poco de Sushi-dijo Zeldril mientras tomaba una brocheta de carne y empezaba a morderla.

-No pienso aceptar nada de lo que tu me des-contestó Dino molesto escupiendo en la mesa.

Zeldril bostezo, tirando el palo de la brocheta ya comida al suelo, ignorando la mirada de ira de Dino.

-Estamos en un pequeño pueblo de Alemania, este pueblo, es de mi propiedad, así que olvidate de cualquier posibilidad de escapar-comentó Zeldril mientras tomaba el expediente que tenía en la mesa.

-Lo que yo te propongo es que seas parte de mis inspectores-dijo Zeldril.

-¿Inspectores?-cuestionó Dino entrecerrando la mirada.

-Por años la mafia en especial Vongola han contaminado al mundo, drogas, armas, tráfico de personas y muchas cosas mas-expreso Zeldril sonriendo con la mirada completamente perdida mirando hacia el suelo.-Yo he matado a muchas personas con tal de cumplir mi objetivo y engañarlos hasta donde estoy así que no soy mejor que ellos.

"¿Objetivo? ¿Acaso su objetivo...es"pensó Dino.

-Hice múltiples convenios con muchas personas, y estoy planeando el nacimiento de una organización-dijo Zeldril mirando a Dino.-Y quiero que seas parte de ella.

-¡¿CÓMO….TÉ….AT….-

-Quiero forjar un mundo mejor-respondió Zeldril interrumpió a Dino.-Libre de crimen ese es mi ideal.

Dino se calló y miro a Zeldril el cual lo miraba con determinación.

-Vongola esta vez no se está enfrentado a ninguna familia mafiosa, puede que yo sea el jefe de una, pero la familia Harker dejo de existir desde el momento en que yo asumo el cargo de jefe-expresó Zeldril mirando a Dino con una determinación y convicción inquebrantable.

-Ustedes….ahorita….se están enfrentando al Gobierno-dijo Zeldril con seriedad dejando de sonreír.-Esta vez ustedes se están enfrentando a la ley y a los derechos de las personas.

Zeldril alzó su dedo índice y lo señaló.

-Serán juzgados, con todo el peso de la ley, todos los miembros de tu familia ya tenían una sentencia de muerte, tu….por otra parte tienes otra opcion-dijo Zeldril mirando a Dino.

-¿Qué….es…lo que quieres decir?-pregunto Dino tenso su mirada de enojo se tornó en una de sorpresa y que su enemigo lo mirará de una forma determinada no le ayudaba en nada.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir, trabajas para mi o te vas de aquí-dijo Zeldril.

-¡¿Que?!-dijo Dino contrariado.

-Te lo explicaré, justamente ahora tengo varios espías infiltrados en la mafia, y gracias al poder de un amigo, he traído a aliados que accedieron a apoyarme en mi guerra contra Vongola-dijo Zeldril.-En un futuro no muy lejano yo y mis compañeros fuimos asesinados por Byakuran Gesso y sus Coronas Fúnebres, sin embargo gracias a ustedes la cosas son diferentes, esta vez no perdere contra los Millfiore y mucho menos con Vongola.

-Jugar con el tiempo, fue su peor error-dijo Zeldril sonriendo.-Como resultado de dicha alteración temporal, terminaron acercandome a mi objetivo y por consiguiente que Vindice desapareciera, ahora que esos molestos tipos no existen y se dedican a mantener el equilibrio que Sawada Tsunayoshi ideó para salvar a su tutor.

-Ustedes están en la peor situación posible, esta vez no perdere-sentenció Zeldril.

-He implantando una bomba en tu cuerpo-dijo Zeldril.-Si rechazas mi oferta de trabajo puedes irte, pero no podrás hablar nada de lo que te he dicho aquí si lo haces, lo notare de inmediato la bomba estallara y moriras.

-O trabajas para mi y te doy la oportunidad de idear una forma de que me delates, o de que salves al Decimo Vongola-

-Colaboras conmigo para salvar a tu hermano o mueres como un perro igual que toda tu familia ¿Qué escoges Dino Cavallone-

Nota de autor:Tercera Corrección de la historia, espero que les haya gustado nos vemos chao.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Empieza el Primer Asalto

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba caminando en el aeropuerto de Nanimori, despidiéndose de Yuni y Byakuran, los cuales estaban por subir a un avión junto a las coronas fúnebres.

-Cuidate Tsuna-kun-dijo Byakuran mientras le lanzaba una pelota de plástico a Tsuna.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Tsuna.

-Ya lo verás-respondió Byakuran.-Es un regalo para ti, nos vemos.

Tsuna miro desconcertado el juguete mientras veía a Byakuran y a Yuni subir el avión.

XXxx

Tetsuo Harker, se encontraba en su bar observando a 2 personas sentadas en la barra, y otra sentada en una mesa Julius simplemente se encontraba sentado mientras leía un libro.

La otra persona que estaba sentada, era una joven de 22 años cabello negro largo, con ojos cafés y unos anteojos redondos, aquella joven vestia un uniforme militar negro con bordes rojos y un par de medallas de plata en la parte derecha de su torso,con una espada japonesa envainada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras sonreía y sostenía una botella de Whisky.

-Oye Julius ¿No quieres?-pregunto la joven sonriendo.

-No gracias, yo no tomó porquerias-respondio Julius sin dejar de leer.

-Eres un aburrido, ¡Tetsuo! ¡Dame otra botella!-dijo de forma altanera la joven.

-Pero, que sea Whisky escocés, no me sirvas esta mierda que me diste-dijo la joven tomando un trago aventando la botella a la pared.

-Ya no tengo Whisky era la última botella que me quedaba-dijo Tetsuo mientras veía la botella quebrarse.

-Carajo ¿Tienes un poco de aguardiente o Tequila?-pregunto La joven.

-Definitivamente tu nunca cambias Shizuha-respondio un joven.

El joven de 20 años que estaba sentado en la mesa vestia una gabardina de color rojo al igual que su pantalón a excepción de sus botas de color negro y su camisa blanca con un color de cabello rojo y un par de ojos amarillos, el rostro pintado de blanco y un sombrero de copa, mientras jugaba con unas cartas de Poker, tenía en la mesa un cóctel rojo.

-Cierra la boca Armisael ¿No deberías estar en Occidente?-pregunto Shizuha.

Regente de la Niebla Armisael Harker

Edad: 20 Nombre Clave: Escorpión Rojo.

Regente del Octavo Elemento Shizuha Harker

Edad:22 Nombre Clave:Espadachin Negro.

-Órdenes del jefe, los ayudare en su misión-respondio Armisael.

-No necesitamos ayuda sólo tenemos que arrestar a unos cuantos, no hay ningún espadachin bueno que enfrentar-dijo Shizuha con depresión.

-Ayer arreste junto a Interpol a Irie Soichi, pero nadie vino a rescatarlo pensé que tendría algo de acción pero no vino nadie-dijo Shizuha suspirando.-Dame una botella de lo que tengas.

Tetsuo negó con la cabeza y le paso una botella de vino tinto, Shizuha la tomó y empezó a tomar.

-Por cierto ¿Por que no arrestaste a Gokudera Hayato?-pregunto Armisael mirando a Julius.

-Eso no les incumbe, simplemente es algo que decidi-respondió Julius.

-No deberías de haber hecho eso, el se va a poner como…-

La puerta del bar se abrió de una patada y Tokizane entró con una mirada fulminante.

-¡¿Porqué demonios no esta ese mocoso en la cárcel Julius?!-pregunto Tokizane pateando una silla rompiendola.

Julius no contesto sólo miro a Tokizane con determinación.

-¡Tu y tus malditos ideales me tienen harto! Agradece que no podamos pelear entre nosotros-dijo Tokizane molesto recargándose en la pared.

-Si uno de los 2 pelearamos esta claro que yo ganaría-respondio Julius.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? No me molestaría llenar esa cabeza hueca de balas-respondio Tokizane.

-Agradeceria que se abstengan de romper mis cosas por favor ¿Por que viniste?-pregunto Tetsuo.

-Como la mano derecha de la familia Harper es mi deber dar el primer golpe-respondió Tokizane.

-Pero ¿Estas seguro?-cuestiono Shizuha arqueando una ceja-Te estas enfrentando a las personas que les diste clases en la escuela.

-Guarda silencio ebria-contestó Tokizane con frialdad.

-Obligame-respondio Shizuha fulminando al peliverde con la mirada mientras bebia de la botella de vino.

-Seras….-

-Calmate Tokizane-atajó Tetsuo mirando a Tokizane.-¿Cuál es el plan?.

-Neutralizar la fuerza ofensiva del Noveno, y reducir a la mitad la Guardia de la Décima Generación-dijo Tokizane mientras se sentaba en la barra y sacaba un celular mostrando varias grabaciones captadas en cámaras.

-Hace unos días arreste a Basil-kun-dijo Tokizane sonriendo mostrando una mirada de afecto y respeto-Una serie de camiones blindados lo están llevando en las afueras de Nanimori en este momento.

-En algún punto de la autopista, Sawada Iemitsu y varios miembros del CDEF están esperando el momento para emboscar y recuperar a su compañero-explico Tokizane.-Yo me enfrentare a este criminal, Shizuha y Armisael sus objetivos son Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi y Lambo Bovino.

-Quiero que esto quede claro-dijo Tokizane.-Tienen permiso de atacar a muerte, si es posible asesinenlos para evitarnos problemas a futuro.

-Hasta que al dices algo interesante Toki-chii-dijo Shizuha riendo ajustándose los lentes.-Yo pido a Yamamoti Takesho.

-Entonces Armisael que se encargue de los guardianes restantes-dijo Tokizane.

-¿Y que hago yo?-pregunto Julius.

-Iras con Tetsuo y arrestaran a esa escoria, el es unico que tiene que quedar vivo-respondió Tokizane con odio en su mirada.-Quiero que lo hagan pagar por todas las vidas que arruinó.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres ir tu ?-cuestiono Tetsuo.-Después de todo el es tu….

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó Tokizane soltando un puñetazo en la barra de madera causando que se agrietara mientras se quitaba sus guantes negros y dejaba ver sus manos metálicas.

-¡Ese hombre merece la muerte más horrible posible!-dijo Tokizane con una mirada y expresión fuera de si.-¡Quiero quebrar esa maldita actitud que tiene! ¡Me importa una mierda el Décimo Vongola!.

-Mi objetivo es romper a su tutor y haciéndolo pagar por cada vida que arruino-soltó Tokizane con una mirada completamente cegada por la venganza.-El me quitó mis manos y a mi amada madre, así que le quitare algo preciado para el.

-Voy a asesinar uno por uno a los exarcobalenos y lo dejaré al final a el-dijo Tokizane tomando de los cabellos a Tetsuo obligandolo a mirarlo de frente.-Verá como asesino a sus amiguitos uno por uno mientras el se pudre en una celda sin poder hacer nada.

-Tienes tus órdenes Regente de la Lluvia no me importa como me traes al mejor asesino del mundo en una celda ¿Quedó claro?-dijo Tokizane.

Todos los compañeros de Tokizane lo contemplaron cosa que molestó al peliverde.

-Tienen sus órdenes larguense-ordeno Tokizane.

-¿Qué hacemos con el Décimo Vongola?-pregunto Julius.-El reduce nuestras posibilidades de exito.

-Estará bastante ocupado-dijo Tokizane mientras se dirigía a la salida.-Tendrá cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de sus amigos.

-Tienen sus ordenes-

XXxx

1 hora después

Gokudera Hayato se encontraba caminando por un parque en compañía de Sasagawa Kyoko, ambos iban tomados de la mano y estaban en completa calma sin saber que dé lejos Koyo y Ryohei los seguian de lejos.

-Bueno….¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto Gokudera.

-De nada en particular Hayato-kun-respondio Kyoko sonriendo.-Sólo quería saber como estabas.

Gokudera miro a Kyoko y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Ya veo, bueno yo estoy bien-dijo Gokudera volteando.

Ryohei y Koyo cubrieron sus rostros abriendo los periódicos que tenían a la mano cubriendo sus rostros.

-Ultimamente pareces distraído-observó Kyoko.

-Es por las reuniones con los guardianes del Juudaime-respondio Gokudera.-A decir verdad ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-respondió Kyoko.

-Yo soy parte de la mafia-dijo Gokudera.-¿Estas bien con eso?.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Kyoko.

Antes de que Gokudera Hayato pudiera decir algo una enorme barra puntiaguda de color negro que había sido disparada desde la parte frontal en dirección a Kyoko a una velocidad abrumadora.

Gokudera reaccionó de manera rápida y empujó a Kyoko recibiendo el impacto de la barra que se clavó en su pierna la cual emitió una descarga eléctrica de rayos morados que lo electrocuto.

Mientras varias barras salían del suelo del mismo color emitiendo llamas de atributo neibla incrustandose en el, ante la mirada aterrada de Kyoko.

-¡Hayato-kun!-

Ryohei y Koyo se dirigieron con suma rapidez activando sus poderes, para ir en ayuda de Kyoko y Gokudera.

-Vaya….y yo que pensé que dejaría morir a la chica-dijo Armisael Harker apareciendo en el aire dandole una patada en el rostro a Ryohei que lo mandó a estrellarse por los árboles.

-Bastardo-dijo Koyo lanzando un golpe directo que Armisael bloqueo con la rodilla.

-Tu no estas en la lista desaparece-respondió Armisael mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

XXxx

Yamamoto Takeshi y Mizuno Kaoru se encontraban entrenando juntos en la cancha de Béisbol de la escuela de Nanimori.

Mientras Shizuha Harker los observaba de lejos con un estuche cargado de varias espadas además de la principal que estaba envainada en su cintura.

Con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y otra botella de alcohol en la mano tambaleandose mientras caminaba, al punto que cuando llegó a la cancha se cayó de forma estrepitosa riendo.

-Jajajajajaja…..para….Tetsuo no me gustan las cosquillas-dijo Shizuha riendo con los ojos cerrados y su cara sonrojada.

Kaoru y Yamamoto se quedaron extrañados de ver a aquella joven.

"¿Quien….es….ella?"pensaron los 2 al unísono al ver a la pintoresca joven reírse producto del delirio producido por el alcohol.

XXxx

Tsuna sudo frío al contestar la llamada de su celular, al notar el tono angustiado y asustado en la voz de Fuuta.

-¡Tranquilizate Fuuta-kun! ¡¿Qué paso?!-dijo Tsuna alterado por la voz asustada de Fuuta.

-¡Es Nana-san! ¡Le han disparado!-

Fin de la primera temporada.

Segunda temporada en Diciembre.


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen créditos a la gran Akira Amano.

Capítulo 7 Duelo de Espadachines.

Kaoru y Yamamoto veían perplejos a Shizuha la cual seguía riéndose como si alguien ke estuviera haciendo cosquillas.Yamamoto la observó con algo de curiosidad al ver la espada envainada en la cintura y el estuche en su espalda con varias espadas.

La joven, volvió a levantarse con el rostro rojo evidente producto del alcohol, camino un par de pasos y casi se cae tambaleandose, mientras los demás empezaban a alejarse.

-Un segundo-dijo Shizuha levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Shizuha empezó a vomitar en la cancha dejando a Yamamoto y Kaoru perplejos haciendo que retrocedieran un par de pasos.

-Bien…¿Quien de...ustedes es...Yama...moti...Ta...kesho?-pregunto Shizuha.

Kaoru sin saber que hacer o por que estaba ahí señalo a Yamamoto con su dedo indice.

-Buenas tardes-saludo Yamamoto con tranquilidad ignorando el estado de ebriedad de la joven.-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.

-Enfrentame-dijo Shizuha fulminando a Yamamoto con la mirada.

-¿Quieres enfrentarme?-dijo Yamamoto extrañado.

-No fue una pregunta fue una orden Vongola-respondió Shizuha-enfrentame si me aburres te matare.

Yamamoto río mientras Kaoru se preparaba para sacar su anillo Simón siendo detenido porque Yamamoto le dedico una mirada.

Yamamoto río y sólo le dio a entender a Kaoru que no se preocupara.

-¿De que te ríes cabron? Acabó de darte una or…-

-Tranquila si un duelo es lo que quieres ¿Podrías esperar a que termine de practicar con mi amigo?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-¡No me interrumpas cabron! ¿Esperar dices? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a hacer caso?-cuestiono Shizuha tambaleandose.

-Bueno es que estas ma…-

-¡Yo peleó así idiota! ¡Escuchame bien Yamamoti-

-Es Yamamoto-

-¡Cierra la boca te llamo como se me plazca cabron! ¡Si te llamo Yamamoti será Yamamoti!-dijo Shizuha con enojo.

-Pero me llamó Yamamoto, no esta bien irle poniendo sobrenombres a las personas etto…¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Yamamoto con tranquilidad.

-Shizuha y más te vale no olvidar…-

-Entonces Shizuha-chan ¿Por que quieres enfrentarme-pregunto Yamamoto.

-¡Deja de interrumpirme idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar el -chan?! ¡Yo no dejó que nadie me ha…-

-Esta bien, no creo que tengas que ser tan agresiva, me caes bien-dijo Yamamoto riendo.

-Jodete aho…-

-Como sea no deberías beber a tu edad...todavía eres me…-

-¡Tengo 22 pendejo! ¡Así que deja de interrumpirme!-dijo Shizuha mientras lanzaba hacia arriba el estuche de espadas.-Ya...me… canse te voy a matar.

-¡Yamamoto!-

-Tranquilizate Kaoru-kun-respondió Yamamoto sin perder la calma.-Dejamelo a mi.

-¡Pero…..-

-En ves de eso por que no vas por Enma-san, debería de estar cerca de aqui-dijo Yamamoto.-Dile que contacte con Tsuna y Gokudera.

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto Kaoru.

-No te preocupes puedo manejarlo-respondió Yamamoto sonriendo.-¿De acuerdo?

Kaoru dudo un momento pero al ver la mirada de su amigo suspiro.

-Esta bien, confío en ti-respondio Kaoru mientras se daba la vuelta para empezar a correr.

"Kaoru-kun que se ve preocupado, aunque no puedo culparlo, ella emite una profunda sed de sangre incluso yo me siento algo abrumado"penso Yamamoto.

-¿Entonces que tipo de estilo utilizas?-pregunto Yamamoto curioso.

-Guarda silencio-dijo Shizuha cerrando los ojos mientras se tambaleaba, mientras las espadas que habían sido lanzadas caian por todos lados de la cancha clavandose en el suelo.

Shizuha volvió a abrir los ojos mientras sonreía y se ponía en posición.

-Jirou...cambio forma-dijo Yamamoto activando su Vongola Gear.

Yamamoto estaba parado con 2 katanas envainadas un Kimono Blanco con un Hakama Azul.

Las espadas cayeron clavandose en el suelo alrededor de los 2 jóvenes lo cual extraño a Yamamoto.

-Bien entonces ¿Quien empieza?-dijo Yamamoto relajado.

-¿Cómo que quien em…-

-Bueno creo que nunca he agredido a una chica así que no se si lanzar el primer ataque-dijo Yamamoto pensativo.

"Espadas por casi todo el terreno son cerca de 12 pero todavía no terminó dé contarlas supongo que deben ser unas 16"pensó Yamamoto.

"¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me pone de los nervios! ¡Esa actitud relajada es insoportable! ¡¿Acaso crees que esto en un juego no te burles de mi cabron?!" pensó Shizuha molesta.

-¡Ya cállate!-Shizuha proyectandose hacia su enemigo desenvainando su espada lanzando un corte horizontal.

Yamamoto desenvaino una de sus espadas y bloqueo el ataque con rapidez viendo como su oponente lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Tiene una fuerza tremenda ¿Quien la habrá entrenado?"pensó Yamamoto.

Ambos saltaron hacia atrás mientras Yamamoto lanzaba un ataque.

-Shigure Soen Ryu tercera forma Yarazu no Ame-dijo Yamamoto soltando su espada mientras la pateaba.

Shizuha bloqueo el ataque con su espada al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba en el suelo, mientras Yamamoto se desplazaba hacia adelante contra su oponente con su otra espada.

-Shigure Soen Ryu Sajiku no Ame-

El golpe no dio en su objetivo y Shizuha apareció detrás de Yamamoto que a duras penas esquivo el ataque desplazándose a la derecha mientras tomaba su otra espada tirada en el suelo.

-Reaccionaste muy bien-dijo Shizuha mientras volvía a desaparecer por un portal negro.

-Ya he tenido experiencia con el octavo elemento-dijo Yamamoto mientras envainaba una de sus espadas.

"Esto es extraño, pensé que sólo los de Vindice tienen este atributo"pensó Yamamoto.

Shizuha apareció arriba y lanzó una estocada que Yamamoto esquivo desplazándose a la izquierda.

Shizuha se hecho a reír y volteó a ver a Yamamoto.

-¡Esto me agrada! ¡Me voy a divertir contigo!-dijo Shizuha sonriendo mientras miraba a su oponente con ira contenida.

-Shigure Soen Ryu onceava postura Beccatta di Rondine-

Los múltiples ataques fueron bloqueados por Shizuha con algo de difcultad soltó su espada y se teletransporto a 5 metros de su oponente tomando 2 espadas en una mano.

Mientras corría hacia su oponente con las 2 espadas en su mano derecha, Yamamoto se preparaba para atacar corriendo hacia su oponente.

-Shigure Soen Ryu Quinta Postura Samidare-dijo Yamamoto cambiando su espada a su mano izquierda lanzando un corte horizontal.

Shizuha clavó una espada en el suelo y se posicionó sobre ella saltando evitando el ataque de Yamamoto mientras se teletransportaba junto a el y lanzaba un corte horizontal que le hirió el hombro izquierdo.

Yamamoto reaccionó y lanzó una estocada que su oponente esquivo teletranportandose hacia arriba donde lanzó un corte vertical con sus 2 manos, Yamamoto bloqueo el ataque pero su oponente se teletransporto un poco más lejos y tomó 4 espadas, 2 en cada mano mientras volvia a correr hacia su oponente.

-Sadame No Ritenmon Cuarta Postura Ichigen Kotetsu-dijo Shizuha mientras dejaba caer una espada en cada mano.

Shizuha soltó un golpe Horizontal con su espada en la mano derecha impulsando a las 2 espadas que se proyectaron hacia Yamamoto formando una cruz giratoria.

-Shigure Soen Ryu Shibuki Ame-

El ataque fue bloqueado gracias a una explosión de agua, pero en ese momento, 2 espadas cayeron desde arriba, Yamamoto esquivo el ataque desplazándose hacia atrás mientras veía como Shizuha aparecía del lado derecho corriendo sobre las espadas clavadas en el suelo.

Tomando una lanzó un corte Horizontal mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y el esquivaba el corte moviéndose hacia la derecha, lanzando un corte hacia arriba.

La mejilla derecha de Shizuha tenía un corte de la cual salía un delgado hilo de sangre mientras Yamamoto tenía un corte en su barbilla que también sangraba.

-Odio admitirlo pero eres bueno-dijo Shizuha molesta.

Yamamoto se rió.

-¿Dé que te ries?-dijo Shizuha molesta.

-Me acabas de hacer un cumplido, a pesar de ser agresiva eres muy modesta con tus oponentes-respondio Yamamoto.

-Eres un maldito cabron-dijo Shizuha sonriendo con una venita en la sien mirando a su oponente de forma amenazante.-Prepárate el siguiente ataque será el último.

Yamamoto se desplazó hacia adelante lanzando una estocada directa, Shizuha se teletransporto apareciendo detrás, mientras Yamamoto desenvaino su otra espada bloueando el ataque.

Shizuha lanzo una serie de estocadas que Yamamoto bloqueaba con facilidad con sus dos espadas.

"Bastardo, luces muy relajado ¿Acaso piensas que puedes vencerme?"penso Shizuha.

Shizuha se teletransporto al lado de Yamamoto lanzando un corte transversal el cual su oponente esquivo, de forma consecutiva siguió teletransprotandose de forma rapida lanzando cortes en todas direcciones.

"Ya tengo su ritmo, el siguiente ataque sera detrás"pensó Yamamoto.

Shizuha apareció detrás de el lanzando una estocada.

-Shigure Soen Ryu Sakamaku Ame-

Columnas de agua fueron creadas protegiendolo del ataque de su oponente, sin embargo, en ese momento, una espada fue teletransportada clavando la espada en su espalda.

Las columnas se disiparon por un fuerte corte transversal que Yamamoto alcanzó a bloquear, mientras era proyectado hacia atrás.

La espada había rozado su columna vertebral y se había clavado en su cuerpo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una espada aparecio de abajo atravesando su muslo derecho.

-Shiguré Soen Ryou Sadachi Kirisame-dijo Yamamoto usando su espada izquierda lanzando una serie de cortes con llamas de atributo lluvia en dirección hacia su oponente el cual se teletransporto esquivando los ataques.

6 espadas cayeron desde arriba impulsadas de forma violenta, Yamamoto las esquivo con algo de dificultad saltando hacia la derecha mientras veía como algunas caian al suelo.

"¿Dónde esta?"pensó Yamamoto antes de usar su espada derecha.

Un portal se abrió en dirección derecha y Yamamoto volteó en dirección contraria hacia la izquierda.

-Shigure Soen Ryu Utachi Kirisame-dijo Yamamoto mientras su espada derecha creaba varias golondrinas que se dirigían hacia su objetivo.

Un portal se abrió y Shizuha salio sorprendiendose levemente al ver las golondrinas que salían en su dirección, pero después sonrio mientras lanzaba un corte horizontal con sus dos manos recubriendo la espada con llamas del octavo elemento causando una gran explosión.

La espada que salió de la derecha, se clavó en la cadera de Yamamoto el cual no alcanzó a reaccionar por que en ese momento fue cortado de forma vertical en todo el torso y parte de su rostro.

-Lograste herirme y por eso tienes mi respeto-dijo Shizuha, que se había teletransportado, hacia su lado derecho,con un corte en la pierna y otro en el hombro derecho.-Muere, Yamamoto Takeshi.

-¡Gravita Della Terra!-

La joven se teletransporto quedando a 5 metros de distancia eludiendo el ataque de Kozato Enma que aterrizó en el lugar, para ayudar a Yamamoto.

Shizuha bloqueó un ataque del taladro de Kaoru con su espada y se teletransporto hacia atras solo para ver como Hibari Kyoya aparecía frente a ella con su Vongola Gear activado.

Shizuha se desplazó hacia atrás esquivando un ataque de Hibari, el cual se preparaba para atacar.

"Maldición que fastidió, bueno el objetivo esta parcialmente cumplido supongo que puedo retirarme"pensó Shizuha mientras miraba a Yamamoto caer al suelo.

-Te mordere hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-respondio Shizuha antes de que un portal se apareciera detrás de ella.

Antes de que Hibari pudiera hacer algo, Shizuha Harke atravesó el portal retirandose del lugar.

XXxx


End file.
